


The White Scale

by Lumelle



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Fluff, FtM Prince Sidon, Gender Identity, Link (Legend of Zelda) Uses Sign Language, M/M, Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 09:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15482304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumelle/pseuds/Lumelle
Summary: Link wonders about something he remembers from long ago. Sidon explains.





	The White Scale

**Author's Note:**

> Because lbr, I can't have been the only one who paid attention to "only female Zora have white scales".

There were few things more comfortable than the peaceful silence of his rooms in the evening. Even so, Sidon had to admit having the halting sounds of Link’s music drifting through the room was somehow even better.

“You are improving fast, my Champion.”

Link blinked up at him, pausing in his playing to give Sidon a smile. He then continued to play, still pausing every now and then as he made a mistake but continuing on nevertheless. That was his Link, ever so persistent.

Sidon floated on his back in his sleeping pool, looking up at the ceiling. The sound of Link’s ocarina very nearly made him drift off to sleep, but he resisted the temptation. After all, if he fell asleep now, Link would probably leave to go to his own rooms, and Sidon rather hoped to spend more time with his beloved Champion.

Sidon blinked as he realized the music had stopped. Turning upright in the water, he looked over to find Link looking down at his ocarina with a frown.

“Link?” He waited for Link to look at him, moving to lean his arms on the edge of the pool. “Is something wrong?”

Link set down his instrument and lifted his hands, hesitating for a moment before he started to sign. ‘I remembered something… about Mipha.’

“Oh?” Sidon lifted himself a bit further up from the water, leaning closer. “A good memory, I hope?”

Link smiled briefly and nodded, then continued. ‘Mipha spoke about you.’

“Did she?” Sidon grinned, lifting himself out of the water entirely. He did not really remember much about his sister, certainly not as much as he would have wanted to. As such, he rather enjoyed hearing Link speak of her, as long as the memories were not too painful for Link.

This gained him another nod, but Link’s smile turned into a hint of a frown. ‘Mipha said —’ Link paused, then signed slowly, as though unsure of his own words. ‘Mipha had a sister?’

Sidon blinked, then grinned again, though all of a sudden he didn’t feel as cheerful as usual. “Right. I suppose she would have told you that.”

‘You?’ Link tilted his head curiously. He didn’t look upset at least, just confused. Sidon supposed that was better than the alternative.

“Link.” Sidon paused, shaking off most of the water sliding along his skin before walking closer. He knelt in front of Link, reaching to take his hand. Gently, of course, he had no intention of silencing Link. “Have you seen the monuments around Zora’s Domain? The ones telling stories of our past?”

Link nodded, still looking unsure. However, he let Sidon hold onto his hand.

“Do you remember reading the story of the white scale, then?”

Link frowned in concentration before his eyes widened slightly. He made to tug his hand away to sign, then stopped himself and just nodded.

“The legend is… true, for the most part. It is true the Zora who are born male do not have white scales. Pale, certainly, but not pure white. That is only for those born female.”

Link paused, then lifted his free hand. ‘You?’ To punctuate the question, he slowly ran his fingertips along Sidon’s chest. The scales were soft and slick from his bath, and pure white under Link’s fingertips.

“I was born with a female body.” It had been a long time since he had actually said that aloud. Everyone in Zora’s domain had known him as his true self for nearly a century. “However, I realized rather young that was not the way I am in my heart. There are herbs that allowed me to grow big and strong, but there are certain things in my body they could not change. My scales are one such thing.”

Link was silent for a while, then nodded decisively. At last he took his other hand from Sidon’s to sign properly. ‘You are male. Your heart.’

“That I am. I am Sidon, crown prince of the Zora, and no accident of birth can change that.” Sidon drew a deep breath, gathering his courage. “Does that bother you?”

In lieu of a response, Link leaned towards him. Soft lips pressed a kiss to the corner of Sidon’s mouth. As he drew back, his smile was real with no sign of hesitation. ‘Your heart is mine. My heart, yours. You are my prince.’

Sidon was quite sure he had never smiled with such delight. But then, Link always knew how to make his heart sing.


End file.
